Midnight Snack
by American Punk
Summary: Hermione's late night habit is about to lead her on an interesting adventure of love, loss and pink duckies.
1. Kitchen Encounters

Disclaimer: I have never owned Harry Potter and sadly never will. _Sigh_

Midnight Snack

Chapter One Kitchen Encounter

Hermione Granger had a little secret. It was one that, if it was found out, could get her in a great deal of trouble, not to mention embarrass her. She was a midnight snacker. Now, had she been living at home, this would be no big deal, but as she was currently at Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where a curfew was firmly in place, she sincerely doubted that her stealing off to the kitchens at night for a cup of tea and maybe a treacle tart or two would be approved of by the staff who imposed the curfew. There was also the fact that she had mocked Ron for his eating habits all these years, surely he would have something to say about her bad habit.

If she could quit she would but no matter how she tried she could never get through a full night without traipsing from her room to the kitchen for a little something to eat. She blamed her father; it was his fault, really. He was a snacker as well and every night when she was younger he would wake her up and feed her a bowl of her favorite cereal or some little treat he'd picked up for her at the market so he could have her company at night. If it hadn't been for the curfew, her little bad habit wouldn't have been so bad. It was something that helped relieve her stress and that helped her sleep at night, not to mention, this gave her more of a chance to try to convince the poor house elves that they should demand freedom.

Unfortunately only Dobby would come near her now, but the house elves always made sure to leave her a little plate of food and a cup of tea laid out on the counter before they made sure that they solidly ignored her. Truth be told, they secretly liked that she came there every night, it gave them someone to wait upon and that was their favorite thing to do.

Hermione set out for the kitchens again at midnight on one cold December day not realizing that things would be very different the next morning. The only thing she realized was that she quite fancied the eclairs at dinner and couldn't wait to get her hands on an extra one, or two. After tickling the pear, it never ceased to amuse her that she could tickle a _painting_, she entered the kitchen to find nothing amiss and sat at her usual spot where, to her utter delight, there was a plate simply filled with the eclairs she's been longing for. After pouring herself a cup of Earl Grey she began to tuck in.

HGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSS

Severus Snape was restless. He'd tossed and turned in his bed for what felt like hours, long, sleepless hours. It was nights like this when he wished that he was at his manor where he could always walk to his kitchen and sit down to a lovely plate of sinfully delicious treats that Tildy, his favorite house elf, always had prepared for him. He longed for the warm summer nights when he was home and not locked in his room like a tiger in a cage at the zoo. He supposed that he could go to the kitchen, but the house elf Dobby always seemed to want to talk to him whenever he went there in search of a late night snack. Perhaps Dobby knew that he was one of the few wizards that gave his house elves salaries, or perhaps because he remembered him from the numerous times he'd commanded Lucius stop the elf from harming himself any further. Who knew really what went on behind those tennis balls of eyes the elf possessed? Severus finally threw the sheets from his body and decided to go for a cuppa and some of the divine eclairs from dinner.

He made if halfway through his sitting room before he looked down and realized he had no clothes on. Barely biting back a snort of laughter he spun on his heel and marched directly back to his bedroom to pull on a pair of black silk sleep pants that were decorated with large red and pink hearts, an unfortunate gift from the headmaster one Valentine's Day, a white T-shirt and a black dressing gown. He left his room with his tummy rumbling and a slight smile on his face at the thought that soon he would sate his hunger with some midnight treats.

When he entered the kitchen however, he found that he was not alone. Hermione Granger was sitting at the counter, her riotous hair in braids wearing little more that shorts, a tank top and a blue dressing gown with…little pink duckies?

HGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione turned at the sound of the door opening and gaped in horror at the sight of her feared potions professor in…was that silk jammy bottoms with pink and red hearts? She almost had to laugh at the thought of the professor that regularly made first years burst into tears wearing those feminine bottoms.

"Ms. Granger, what on earth are you doing here and why are you wearing a robe with those ridiculous pink duckies?"

Before she could stop herself she responded. "As if you're one to talk with those pajama bottoms sir, and I think it is inherently obvious that I am having a bit of a snack. Would you care to join me?"

He looked at her dubiously before taking a step forward. "If I agree to having a snack with you and not punishing you for being out past curfew will you swear to tell no one that I possess such garish pants?"

"Of course sir, but if you don't like them, why did you buy them?"

"I didn't, the headmaster gave them to me for St. Valentine's Day."

"Ah, and did you tell him they were better suited as an April Fool's Day present?"

"Something along those lines, although I was much more colorful with my language."

Hermione couldn't help but laugh at that. She could just see the outraged look on his face when he received the outrageous gift.

"Éclair, sir?"

"Yes, thanks."

"Would you like some tea too?"

"Please."

"How much cream and sugar."

"None for me thanks."

She poured him a cup of tea and handed it to him. He savored the flavor of the rich bergamot of Earl Grey tea.

Hermione poured herself another cup and he watched discretely to see how much cream and sugar she took in her tea. She filled her cup two thirds of the way full with tea and filled the rest of it with two cubes of sugar and enough cream to make it a milky caramel color. He stored this information in the back of his mind without knowing why he did so.

They ate together peacefully in silence for a few moments before Hermione asked him about a potions article that has recently been published. They finished the eclairs first then lingered over two pots of tea, discussing new and more practical was to brew a dreamless sleep draught. After the second pot of tea was gone Severus couldn't find an excuse to stay and bring up the topic of his experiments with a healing potion he was creating to erase the internal damages cause by the Cruciartus curse, so, despite the fact that he would have liked to hear her opinion on his ingredients and method he excused himself.

It had been an odd sort of night and he found as he began to stroll toward the door that he could no longer think of Ms. Granger as a simple show off know-it-all. Hermione found that she could no longer think of Professor Snape as an egotistical, cold hearted bastard. Before he made it all the way to the door she called out to him.

"Professor, theoretically, if I were to be here tomorrow night, would I find you here at the same time?"

"Yes, theoretically speaking, that could be quite possible, if you would agree to never speak of this night and tomorrow night to anyone and invest in a robe not decorated with pretty pink bath toys."

"Right then. Sleep well sir."

"You as well."

A/N: What do you think? REVIEW for me please. They inspire me so!


	2. The Morning After

Disclaimer: Still don't own it! I wish I did, but oh well…

Chapter 2 The Morning After

Hermione woke surprisingly well rested the next day. When she'd finally made it back to her room, she fell right into a peaceful sleep as she always did when she had a full stomach. Her lips curved into a smile when she remembered how Professor Snape had treated her like a human being instead of an annoying pebble in his shoe. She knew that in public he'd still treat her like she was insufferable, but somehow, knowing that wasn't what he truly thought of her made it more bearable.

She smiled when she remembered that the headmaster arranged for today to be a Hogsmead day. He'd made the announcement a few days ago and told them with a wink that they could do Christmas shopping there. He then added that he was in dire need of new woolen socks as an "afterthought". Hermione had rolled her eyes at this and Harry had begun to laugh, almost choking on his pumpkin juice.

It was a very good thing, though, that she could make a trip to Hogsmead today. She was in dire need of a few good books.

And a new dressing gown.

HGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSS

Severus Snape did not have a restful night. He did get to sleep, but his dreams were filled with yellow duckies and house elves and rather large tufts of brown hair that chased him around and ate him.

Too much tea before bedtime caused extremely peculiar dreams, he decided. Thank Merlin it was a Hogsmead day. He wasn't sure why the headmaster had suddenly declared a day off. It had completely thrown off the schedules. Maybe he was finally going senile, or maybe he really was in need of new socks. Whatever the reason, he was grateful that he didn't have to wake up and face the hordes of annoying brats in the classroom. He was one of the chaperones, but it wasn't too hard to ditch the brats and hide out in a more secluded pub.

But first he had several things to pick up. He was in need of a few more ingredients for his potion that he was working on. Arnica root and Arjuna Bark were herbs he was thinking of incorporating to help deal with the physical pain that one dealt with after being cursed. He also needed the newest edition of the bimonthly "Potions and Notions" magazine and a new pair of pajama pants.

It was not because of Granger…he simply decided that he needed a pair that didn't make him want to curse everyone in sight. Yes, that was quite the reason why he was going to get new ones.

HGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione walked toward the Great Hall with the customary book in front of her face. Every other student simply dodged her as they'd always done. It was easier than incurring her legendary temper were she shaken from her research. Almost every student, including most Slytherins, did so. Draco Malfoy was not one of those students. Every opportunity he had to torment her, he seized simply to see the flash of her eyes when she was angry and to watch the way her cheeks would flood with angry color when she realized that it was he that knocked her book away.

It was fun to torment her, though he worked hard to ensure no one knew why he did so. Draco Malfoy had simply not matured past the pull-her-pigtails-if-you-think-she's-pretty stage, but he knew the consequences were dire if it got out that the Slytherin serpent secretly admired the Gryffindor lioness. Still, he couldn't help himself. It wasn't just because she possessed a rare prettiness, which she did; it was the fact that she was, in her own way, as haughty and stuck up as he. Birds of a feather and all…

In fact, he was quite shocked that she had become so pretty. Her hair was still wild, yet it somehow suited her now that she'd grown a little taller and didn't look quite so lost under its mountainous mass. Her eyes were the most remarkable shade of brown; they seemed to darken to almost black when she was angry and they became amber when she was excited or happy. Her nose, quite possibly his favorite feature, was petite and slightly tilted upward, giving her a slightly pixie-ish look. Her mouth…well _that_ was his favorite feature, her lips were full and pink and never seemed to need lipstick to make them stand out.

It was simply a shame she hid her pretty face behind a dusty old book all the time. That was why, when he saw her walking in the hallway, he snatched it from her. She turned her dark eyes on him and her cheeks were flushed pink and her lips were pursed in her annoyed look, which incidentally looked more aroused that irritated to him, and demanded her book back immediately. A small crowd formed to see what would happen.

"Oh, this is your book?" Draco replied lazily

"You know it is Malfoy, you saw me holding it!" she shot back angrily. Her cheeks were even pinker now and the color had spread across the bridge of her nose in the most beguiling way.

"I didn't see a thing, did you mates?" Draco called out to Crabbe and Goyle. The idiots guffawed and shook their heads negatively.

"Give it here, Malfoy!" Hermoine tried to snatch the book back from him, but he simply held it out of her reach. She was only about 5'6" and as he towered over her at several inches over six feet, there was no way that she could get it, even if she jumped.

However, Professor Snape, who still had a good inch or two on Draco Malfoy, had no problem retrieving it and announcing that he would confiscate the book and take ten points from Gryffindor for causing a public scene. He swept away from the crowd with the book in hand and took five points from both Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff for loitering. Everyone scattered, including Crabbe and Goyle, leaving Hermione and Draco quite conveniently alone.

Hermione's hands were in fists and she wanted to hex Malfoy for causing the loss of her book. Instead she whirled around and would have stalked away were it not for Draco's hand suddenly latching onto her wrist. He spun her around and brought her face to face with him, their noses only an inch apart.

"It's a pity, you know, that you're muggleborn."

"What's that supposed to mean Malfoy?" Hermione questioned as she tried to free her wrist.

"Simply that such talent and beauty is wasted in a mudblood." Draco then released her and walked away.

Hermione watched him go, massaging her slightly sore wrist and wondering why Malfoy had just backhandedly complimented her.

A/N: I am so sorry that this took so long to update, I'll try to be better about it. I'm already working on the third chapter and thanks so much to all my reviewers!!!


	3. Books, Sweets andA Free Butterbeer?

Disclaimer: I don't own it, but I'd _love_ to own Snape. Hey Rowling, seeing as you're don't with him can I have him? PLEASE!!!!! I'll feed him and keep his water bowl clean and change his litter box out…wait, I think I'm talking about my cat now.

**Chapter 3 Books, Sweets and…a Free Butterbeer?**

Hermione Granger had plenty of time to puzzle Malfoy's strange behavior at breakfast now that she didn't have her book. It probably wasn't healthy though. She tried to listen to Harry and Ron but, as they were discussing Quidditch, they couldn't hold her attention for long. Hermoine began to stare off in the distance trying to analyze Malfoy's ever syllable from every possible angle when she had the strange feeling that someone was watching her. She instinctively stared at the staff table where Professor Snape's eyes were trained not on her, but at the Slytherin table. She followed his gaze and found herself staring at Draco Malfoy who was watching her with utter fascination. She became immediately conscious of herself. She straightened up slightly and tossed her hair behind her with a shift of her head. Her hand went to her coat pocket in which her wand was hidden. Malfoy saw this with a smirk and raised one hand slightly in a small shrug. Hermoine's eyes flashed back to Professor Snape who had a faint frown on his face. His eyes shifted to her and she felt a suddenly sense of complete bodily awareness. It was as though, with that one look, he was able to make her able to feel every single atom that made up her being. There was a sudden heat that rushed to the surface of her body and she looked away quickly, unsure of what the feeling was or what it meant.

What she saw unnerved her more than what she felt. Her eyes had fallen on Malfoy again and he was no longer staring at her. His eyes were trained on Professor Snape and he glared at him. The look in his eyes was almost feral and the hatred was plainly etched on his face. The look reminded Hermione of a gorilla she'd once seen at the zoo. Another gorilla had come around his mate and was curiously poking at her. The first gorilla had emitted an angry yell and had violently attacked the second one. The look was primal and dangerous. Whatever Malfoy had come up with in his twisted mind, it wasn't good.

HGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSS

Draco Malfoy's behavior was becoming more erratic. Professor Snape had always had an idea that the boy harbored feelings for Ms. Granger, but he had wisely hidden them. Recently, however, it was becoming more apparent what Draco felt. This was extremely dangerous for Hermione. Not only would there be backlash toward her from Pansy Parkinson, who decided Draco was hers, but Draco's father would be displeased that his son was infatuated with a muggleborn. He would be more that displeased; he would be absolutely furious.

Not to mention, now the idiot boy was giving him his "intimidation look". Severus almost wanted to laugh at it. If he'd gone up against the Dark Lord multiple times, why would Draco ever think that some little school bully would intimidate him? It was laughable, thus his urge to laugh.

But still, Draco couldn't do a thing to scare _him_; Ms. Granger on the other hand…

HGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione still felt uneasy when the time came to depart to Hogsmead. She went with Harry and Ron, but she knew that they would soon leave her in favor of some private time with their girlfriends. Ron and Lavender had reconciled their differences and were once again an item, but with less "Won Wons" much to everyone's relief. She knew that none of them really meant to make her feel like a fifth wheel, but that was inevitably the outcome of the two couples trying to include her in their plans. It didn't really bother her as much as she feared it would. She thought that Harry and Ginny were wonderful together. As for Ron and Lavender…they had their moments.

They entered the snowy village and Hermione couldn't help but smile. She always liked the way that Hogsmead looked after a long chilly snow. Their first trip was to, of course, Honeydukes. Hermione was quite partial to the sugar quills. Not because she used them to suck on in class, but because they were quite sweet. She also purchased Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans because they were so much fun to eat and several different types of chocolates, including the new chocolate brooms, which floated above one's head for several minutes before the magic wore off and you could actually catch them. Harry and Ron bought almost more of these than they could actually carry and Ginny giggled when Harry plunked the bags down on the counter and the salesperson's eyes widened as they traveled from his scar to the amount of candy he brought to the large bag of money he carried. Hermione paid for her sweets and heard Lavender asking Ron if they couldn't go for lunch like they'd had planned. Ron stole a look toward Hermione and whispered something to Lavender that made her frown. Hermione gritted her teeth.

"I think that I'll go get some books that I've been needing." Hermione said aloud to the group. Lavender nodded enthusiastically and Ginny critically surveyed Hermione and gave a look that plainly stated she knew exactly what Hermione was doing. She smiled at Ginny.

"I'll see you all at dinner. Have a good time!" Hermione called, already halfway out of the door. Hermione shook her head to flip her hair out of her face and hurried to Wilkes' Book Emporium. She perused the shelves happily, intently looking at every book, putting several on a mental wish list. Because she either owned or had read three quarters of the books there, there were only a few books on her wish list, and a few more in her basket.

She went to the counter with her selected books and chatted amicably with the salesperson. When Hermione reached for her purse to pay she woman waved her away and told her that a boy who had left soon after Hermione had entered told her that all of Hermione's books were to be charged to his account. Hermione's eyebrows shot up and she asked who the boy was.

"Draco Malfoy. He said the two of you were good friends and that this solved his problem of not knowing what to get you for Christmas."

Hermione stared at the woman blankly for a moment before saying "Oh, yes. Of course. I'll have to thank him for that later." She walked out of the store in a daze only to almost run into Malfoy, who was lounging against the wall outside the store.

"So, Granger, what store are you off to now?"

"Why does it matter to you Malfoy?"

"Because" he stood up straight and for the first time Hermione was struck by the lean strength and grace of his long limbs. She had to tilt her head up to look him in the eyes. "You really shouldn't be walking alone. It's obvious that since Potty and the Weasel ditched you, someone should at least be enough of a gentleman to hold your bags for you and sit on the man chair while you twirl around in pretty clothes or whatever it is that women do when they shop."

"Why are you trying to be nice, Malfoy?"

"Because Granger, for the first time since I was 15 I don't have to worry about what other Slytherins are telling their parents about me because there's no Dark Lord to fear anymore. Everyone assumes that every Slytherin relished the fact that he returned, but really most of us were scared of being forced to join him because of our parent's decisions when they were young."

Hermione took a step back and surveyed him cautiously. "Why were you glaring at Professor Snape this morning?"

"Are we going to sit out here in the cold all day or are we going to do something?"

Hermione wrinkled her nose, but decided that he'd answered quite a few of her questions already.

"Alright, you can accompany me, but if you try anything, I'll hex you into oblivion."

Draco barely bit back a laugh. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

True to his word, he held her bags for her and when she entered a clothing store in search of a new dressing gown, he held the door open for her. He was the perfect gentleman and when she explained what she'd come for he followed her to the rack off which dressing gowns in every style and color imaginable hung.

She studied each robe the same way she studied the books and finally narrowed it down to three different dressing gowns. One was red with gold cuffs and a gold hem, which Draco snorted "figures" at when she held it up to herself, another was black silk and felt heavenly, and the third, shockingly, was Slytherin green.

"If you want my opinion, the black is nice, but rather flimsy. It won't really keep you warm. The red and gold is garishly Gryffindor, but the green is nice and looks good on you. Not to mention, it is quite a superior color."

Hermione rolled her eyes, but chose the green nonetheless. She purchased it, shoving Draco out of the way when he tried to extract the money for it, and happily watched it being wrapped. It was much more mature than her other robe and Malfoy was right, it suited her quite well. They were about to exit the store when they quite literally ran into Professor Snape, who happened to be entering at the same time. Well, Hermione ran into him, with a solid thump and an "oof" when the wind was knocked out of her.

Professor Snape reached out to steady her but before he could Draco had one hand on her shoulder, quite easily anchoring her to the ground. Hermione quickly stepped aside to allow Professor Snape to pass, but Draco stayed where he was. A look passed between the two Slytherins and Hermione noticed that Draco became more tense when Professor Snape had his eyes fully trained on him. There was a certain energy than seemed to fill the room when the two men stood toe to toe and neither one of them seemed to want to back down.

Hermione finally managed to diffuse the situation by announcing, rather shrilly, that she'd just bought a new dressing gown on the advice of a friend who told her that her old one was childish and unbecoming. Professor Snape looked at her when she said that and almost replied that he never said it was unbecoming, but stopped himself in time.

"I'm not sure why you chose to inform me of this, but would you kindly ask your little bodyguard to remove himself from my path?" Professor Snape responded acridly.

Draco shoved past him, not even coming close to knocking the older man to the ground and Hermione bolted out after him.

"What the hell Malfoy? I think that I'm going to want my things back. After that display of your temper, I'm sure I'm safer if I walk alone!"

Draco took in a deep breath and held it for several long moments. "My apologies, Hermione. It was a lapse in judgment. I will try to be so rude again."

Hermione wanted nothing more than to leave and when Draco saw the look on her face a frustrated look crossed his own.

"Merlin, I'm trying! It's hard to override years of training, okay?"

"Why are you even bothering?"

"Because, I had an epiphany this morning after our little encounter."

"Oh, and what was that?"

"That the Dark Lord is dead, and it doesn't matter to me if you're muggleborn. I'm trying my hardest to stop thinking of you as the mudblood girl that I've been taught to hate since I first saw you, but I can only come so far in one day. I'm trying because I know that the person who taught me to hate muggleborn witches is a fool and one I'm trying to distance myself from. You've no ideal what my father is like, and all I want, all I've ever wanted since I've realized that I'll never be good enough to win his approval, is to be nothing like him."

Hermione was shocked. "I didn't know."

"That's because you're a Gryffindor and I'm a Slytherin. Gryffindors don't think that Slytherins think of anything other than stealing candy from infants and Slytherins don't think that Gryffindors think of anything other than trying to look like a bunch of heroes. I may not be Gryffindor, but I'm not evil."

They walked together in silence, Draco's impromptu speech weighing heavily on Hermione's mind. They entered the Three Broomsticks and sat together at a private table. Draco bought two butterbeers and they quietly sipped the warm drink while they tried to ignore the fact that most of the pub's occupants were staring at and whispering about them.

"You're right."

Draco looked up at Hermione, shocked.

"Gryffindors, we don't think of Slytherins as being like us. We don't think that they're trying to break away from their families or that they have dreams and feelings the same way we do. All we see is the stereotype, the same way we all think of Ravenclaws as nothing but exceedingly intelligent and Hufflepuffs as friendly and lovable."

There was a silence after her sudden proclamation, but it wasn't tense like before. It was more the comfortable silence that one shared with a friend.

HGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSS

Severus Snape couldn't believe it when he saw Hermione Granger shopping with Draco Malfoy. It was foolish, given his father would probably disown the boy and try to attack Hermione. That was why he was angry. There was no other reason than that. He was concerned for her welfare. He was not jealous to see her with another boy. That would be preposterous. It would mean that he had feelings for her. Which he did _not_! It didn't matter to him that she reminded him so much of Lily that sometimes in class he'd almost slipped and called her Lily instead of Ms. Granger. It didn't matter to him that she was seemingly on a date with someone with the same arrogance as James Potter.

Of course not. If it did matter to him, then that would make him a dirty old pervert. The only reason he was anticipating their meeting tonight in the kitchens was so he could warn her of the danger of her path. That was it.

A/N In the next installment there with be a lot more Hermione and Snape. Trust me! The next chapter is titled "Denial". Thank you to all my lovely reviewers!


	4. Denial

Disclaimer: I don't own it, I never have, I never will.

A/N: Another late night inspired installment. I seem to only be able to write a new chapter after midnight and when hopped up on Dr. Pepper. I think that's why I haven't updated in a while, I ran out of Dr. Pepper because my roommates drank it all. Here's to my new mini fridge in my room!!!!

Denial

Hermione had finished her Butterbeer and was now trying to avoid the piercing blue gray eyes that seemed to be constantly fixed on her face. Draco was still nursing his Butterbeer and he seemed to be quite content to remain sitting and staring for the rest of the day. It was strange, she thought, to sit at the table with a boy who had been her sworn enemy for years.

"So," Draco began, and Hermione looked him in the eyes once more "how goes your N.E.W.T.s studying?"

"Oh," Hermione replied. "Well, I've made out a detailed schedule of what to study and when. Mind you, today's excursion puts me so far behind, I don't know how I'll recover, but I guess one does have to take a break every once in a while."

"I never thought I'd hear you say that Hermione."

"I never thought that I'd be speaking with you so amiably, so I suppose we're even."

Draco smiled but before he could say anything else, the door banged open loudly, the small chime of the bell almost lost in the sound, and Ron's voice bellowed in from the doorway.

"Get away from her you slimy git! I don't know what you're playing at, but leave her out of it!"

Hermione's face turned red and she got up and stepped toward Ron, who had elbowed his way to their table, to try to diffuse the situation.

"Ron, it's fine. Draco and I were just having a drink. There's nothing wrong with that."

"Merlin Hermione since when is he Draco?" Ron hissed at her angrily. Everyone in the pub was openly gawking now, instead of hiding their whispers behind their hands as they were before. "Are you so desperate since I've been dating Lavender to stoop to having drinks with _Malfoy_?"

Hermione was red with rage and sputtered angrily. Before she could form her fury into a coherent, cutting response, Draco had finally risen from his seat. She felt him pass her and then his arm swept her abruptly, but not entirely roughly, behind him, and he kept it there, stopping her from coming forward. Was Draco…shielding her?

He finally spoke and when he did, his voice was low and tight with fury. Had one other person been talking in the pub, it would have been impossible to hear him, but in the deafening silence, every syllable was heard as clearly as if it had been shouted.

"Don't you _ever_ speak to her that way again. You call yourself her friend? You're nothing but an asinine dolt completely unworthy of her friendship. And as for your little girlfriend, she's nothing compared to Hermione. It's like trying to compare pewter to pure gold, the superior metal shines through. I swear to you Weasley, if I hear you say anything derogatory to her, if you ever make her cry again," and then he brandished his ward and had it out right in Ron's face, "_you_ will answer to _me_. Now leave, before I lose my patience and do something that warrants expulsion and imprisonment." **(A/N #1)**

To Hermione's utter shock, Ron began to back away slowly. Only once he'd left did Draco lower his wand. Still shaking with rage, he turned to Hermione.

"It seems I must apologize for the second time tonight, Hermione. I shouldn't have let my temper get the best of me. Especially not in such a crowded room." He swept his eyes across the pub and suddenly everyone was carefully looking away. "I suspect this is going to be the hot topic of the gossips tonight." He summoned her bags and held them all in one hand, checked himself, cast a quick weightless charm on the bags, and offered his free arm to her. Hermione took the proffered arm and they swept out of the Three Broomsticks, not noticing the pair of eyes shrewdly watching them from the darkness.

Pansy Parkinson sat back. Draco, _her_ Draco had just defended the ugly little Gryffindor mudblood? How dare the little bitch try to ensnare him? She probably slipped him a love potion. Either way, she was sure that his father would want to know about it. She stood from her chair, dropped a couple coins on the table and strode off in the direction of the castle. She had a letter to write.

HGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSS

Severus Snape was not happy. For some reason, he was completely unsettled by the idea that Ms. Granger might actually be considering a relationship with Draco Malfoy. He surveyed the two students sneaking surreptitious glances toward each other over the evening meal. That was one good thing about being perched above the students, he could always see everything.

He would talk to Ms. Granger tonight. Wait, why did it matter? It didn't, he was simply going to remind her who Mr. Malfoy's father was and what the man was capable of. It was simply because it was his duty to protect his students that he'd taken an interest in a potentially dangerous situation. The only thing he could do now was wait and hope that things didn't become to complex. Weren't things supposed to be easier once Voldemort was dead?

He couldn't help but notice the glares that Weasley was shooting both Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy, but he'd already heard what had happened. He couldn't help being highly amused that someone finally put the arrogant little Weasley boy in his place. The only downside to the situation was that he hadn't been there to see it. Lavender Brown had put her hand on his shoulder, and he shrugged it off angrily. He face turned red and she looked away from him, then the young Ms. Weasley smacked the back of his head hard enough that the fork in his mouth went clattering loudly to the floor.

At this, Hermione stood from her seat and began to walk away. He couldn't help notice the grace in her long stride and the ease with which she seemed to captivate him. What had he gotten himself into?

HGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione tossed the book she was reading aside forcefully and leaned back in her seat, trying to resist the urge to get up and began pacing again. She pulled the green robe closer to her body, then let rest open again, unsure of whether or not she should close it or wear it open and reveal her black satiny pajamas. She finally decided to loosely belt it so it was both closed and slightly open.

Great, now that her little crisis was over, she had to address the real issue at hand. She was nervous about talking to Professor Snape again. She'd been looking forward to it all day and now that it was only a few minutes until she would start he walk to the kitchen she was almost terrified. Why was she so afraid?

She stole a glance at the clock on the wall and finally sprang up from her chair and began her journey. The halls seemed especially dark and quiet tonight. She could hear the sound of her own heart thudding rapidly in her chest. By the time she made it to the painting and tickled the pear, she was sure that she was having heart palpitations. The painting swung open and she climbed in. To her absolute shock, Professor Snape was already seated in their spot (not their spot, they didn't have a spot) with tea and small cakes waiting. The house elves were bouncing about in their dizzying busy manner and were all greeting her and asking if she'd like anything other than what Professor Snape asked for. Hermione heard her voice answer, but didn't feel like she was actually speaking and she seemed to be pulled to Professor Snape, who was now staring at her through the hair that escaped the unusually mussed ponytail, by some strange magnetic force that even she couldn't describe.

She sat next to him and there was a moment of silence before Professor Snape spoke.

"I rather like the new robe, it's very Slytherin. Although, I don't recall ever saying that your old one was unbecoming, only that it was childish in the extreme."

"Oh, well, Mum bought it for me. You know mums; they never seem to realize that you've grown up. If you think that's bad, you should see the dress my crazy Aunt Shirley sent me. She lives in the U.S. and apparently there it is appropriate to gift your nieces with practically see-through dresses that barely cover the essential parts of anatomy that clothing was designed to shield. She's an odd one…" Hermione could tell that she was babbling and Professor Snape's right eyebrow was arched so high, he was in danger of losing it forever in his hair.

"She seems like an interesting person to say the least. Be thankful you don't take after her."

Hermione grimaced at this. "That's the horrible part. The whole family says I remind them of her so much it's scary."

Professor Snape laughed. Really laughed not a derisive scoff, but a real laugh that seemed to make him seem years younger and much more approachable. Hermione smiled and the way his mirth seemed to light up his face.

"Glad to see my future of being the barmy aunt is amusing."

Professor Snape's face became quite serious then. "Future" He whispered slightly, "and what have you decided for your future?"

Hermione was slightly taken aback. "Oh, well, I thought I'd like to be a healer."

He stared at her. "In order to become a Healer, you have to apprentice with a potion's master for a year."

Hermione reached for her tea and held it to warm her hands. "Yes, well, I've been sending out owls to some potion's masters and mistresses since school began."

He looked surprised. "You do realize that _I_ am a potion's master, correct?"

"Well, yes, but I've heard that you never take on apprentices, so I thought I'd better look elsewhere."

"I've simply never had a single person contact me who I believed was dedicated and intelligent enough to apprentice with me. I'm not one of the Potion's Masters that will just let their apprentice slide because they're a nice person. They have to be dedicated, intelligent and able to cope with the potions I assign them. Since I never before had someone who was able to brew a Wolfsbane potion, I've never bothered to take them on." He paused and looked at Hermione pensively. "_You_ could brew one. I would be willing to take you on as my apprentice."

"Really? You would? Thank Merlin! All of the Potion's Masters already have apprentices lined up for next year and I was afraid I'd have to put off my training! Thank you so much sir!"

"It is my pleasure. There's no way that the Hogwart's know-it-all could _not_ learn for a whole year. You might implode."

Normally Hermione would have bristled at the phrase 'Know-it All', but the way Professor Snape said it, it was almost an endearment.

A/N # 1: If anyone can draw a picture of this scene I will dedicate this fic to you!

A/N: I'm sorry this took so long guys…I'll try to do better for the next chapter.


	5. Dazed and Confused

Disclaimer: Do. Not. Own.

Author's Note: Hello my lovely readers! I hope that you enjoy this installment of Midnight Snack.

Chapter 5 Dazed and Confused

Hermione leaned forward on an elbow, not longer caring how she looked as Professor Snape continued to inform her of the potion that he was constructing. The tea and cakes were long gone and Hermione could feel her eyes beginning to burn from lack of sleep, but it was too interesting to leave.

Severus could tell that Hermione was tired. Her eyes were beginning to water slightly, and a few times her head almost slipped from her hand when she leaned closer to him. He should have ended the conversation and allowed them both to get to sleep, but he just couldn't seem to. _Merlin, the way she looks right now, those soft curls just beginning to escape from that orderly braid, the light from the torch casting an otherworldly glow to her skin, she looks too beautiful to be real._ Severus wanted to hit himself. He would not think such things about one of his students. Then again, he could almost think of nothing else and it certainly didn't help that Ms. Granger had a habit of pursing her lips slightly when she found something particularly interesting. _I still need to ask her about Mr. Malfoy. _

Severus cleared his throat. "I feel as though I must ask you about your recent friendship with Draco Malfoy."

Hermione blushed and Severus watched the pink tinge spread from her cheeks across her nose. It was cute in a beguiling way.

"Well, sir, I don't know too much more about it that you, just that Draco came to me in Hogsmead today and asked to be friends because he felt as though he needed a change."

"I see that I have to remind you then that, though the Dark Lord is gone, many of his followers have not been incarcerated. There is still danger and Lucius Malfoy is a part of that danger. He could be using his son to get to you. Be very, very cautious when dealing with him."

"I understand Professor Snape. I will try to be as cautious as you urge me to be, but somehow I think that this isn't something that Lucius Malfoy has forced his son to do. I'm a good judge of character, after all, I always told Harry and Ron to respect and trust _you_."

"Well," Professor Snape's lips curved slightly at the ends, "you are a smart girl in many respects, and I suppose, in order to study tomorrow, which I'm sure you won't be able to stop yourself from doing, you should get some sleep. It is late"

"Yes, sir." Hermione stood up adjusted her dressing gown, taking a moment to blush with embarrassment when she saw how low her top had drifted, and began striding toward the door.

"Ms. Granger" Professor Snape called out. She paused and turned to him questioningly. "I believe it is best if I escort you to Gryffindor tower. It is late and it wouldn't do for my new apprentice to get a detention."

Professor Snape gallantly took her arm and she smiled, meanwhile, a black owl bearing a letter from a scorned woman reached its destination at Malfoy Manor.

HGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSGHSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione awoke in the morning shockingly refreshed considering how late she'd gone to sleep. She was thankful that it was Sunday and she could actually get some studying done. She showered quickly and plaited her hair in its standard braid, simply because it was easier than trying to deal with it, dressed in a sensible pair of blue jeans and a black jumper. She grabbed her bag, pulled on robes and descended the stairs from the seventh year girl's dormitories to the common room. Not surprisingly, Ron was waiting for her with an impatient scowl on his face.

"So, are you going to tell me what all that rot from yesterday was about?" Ron asked angrily.

Hermione thought about explaining it; then thought about the amount of studying she needed to do. "No" she answered shortly. She walked past him, trying her hardest not to have to push her shoulder against his, and failing. She ignored the painful, jarring sensation and pressed forward, knowing that every pair of eyes was trained on her as she walked away. As she opened the portrait, she was astonished to find Draco lounging lazily across the corridor with a book in one hand and an apple in the other. As she'd opened it, he'd taken a large bite from the apple and the crunching sound startled her slightly.

Draco looked up at her and smiled slightly. It wasn't a large, beaming smile, but it was unsettling to see on Draco's face either way. He strode forward to take her books and she relinquished them, albeit still with slight trepidation, to his arms.

"So," he started, "is it studying time already, Ms. Granger?"

"Yes, it is. As I told you yesterday I am so far behind that it's a crime."

"Have you had any breakfast yet?"

"No, I simply don't have the time." Despite her midnight snaking, she was devastatingly hungry.

"Well then, it's a good thing I thought ahead, isn't it?" Draco shifted her books to one arm and pressed them against his chest slightly as he drew from his bag several shrunken plates of food. Hermione's eyes lit up slightly at the prospect of having food, but dimmed slightly when she realized they couldn't very well eat in the library. When she voiced that sentiment Draco shrugged.

"So we'll study somewhere else until we finish the food and then we'll venture to the library. Come on, I know a good place. It's usually very quiet and we'll be able to dine and study in peace, without having to be interrupted by your _friends_." He sneered the last word and Hermione almost sighed at the realization that some things never changed. That's when she remember Professor Snape's warning the night before. He would be furious to know she was going somewhere private with Draco after he issued that warning, but Hermione was willing to throw caution to the winds for the first time since she'd knowingly lured Umbridge to the colony of centaurs.

HGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSS

In the Great Hall Professor Severus Snape noticed several things in succession. First, the group of friends that Hermione commonly came into breakfast with came without her, and if the glancing scowl they gave to the Slytherin table was any indication, it was because of Draco Malfoy. The next thing he noticed was the fact that Draco Malfoy was not at that table and Ms. Parkinson did not look happy about that fact. The third and final thing he noticed was that Ms. Parkinson received a letter from a large black owl, one that Severus noted was hers and must have been a missive that was a response to hers, and that when she read it, the look of anger faded from her face and was replaced with smug satisfaction. This did not sit well with Severus and his instincts were screaming at him that something very bad was about to happen and after trusting his instinct for years of spying and managing to survive two all out wars, he wasn't about to disregard his gut feeling. Especially when that gut feeling was screaming that his soon-to-be apprentice was in danger. It really wouldn't do for the first apprentice that he ever agreed to take on to be injured as the result a jealous member of his house.

That was why he was concerned of course. There was no other reason except that. He easily almost completely ignored the voice in the back of his head that hissed 'liar' at him. The voice was present at all times since he took the dark mark many years ago and he'd become skilled at repressing it, although it was much less present recently. He just thought of it as a crazy voice inside of his head that couldn't be allowed any sort of control over his life. Had he been more of a social boy and asked anyone about it, they would have informed him it was his conscience telling him to do the right thing. As it were, he simply thought that he was a bit mad.

Shaking his head slightly to quite the little voice, that somehow sounded suspiciously like Albus and Minerva combined, he stood abruptly, earning more that a few curious stares, and started toward the door. As he passed the Slytherin table he overheard Parkinson telling Bulstrode that Draco's father was going to take care of the little mudblood bitch. His pace accelerated further until he was almost at a run and made his way to the library as quickly as possible.

HGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSS

Draco led Hermione up several staircases and Hermione was about to protest how far from the library they were going when he finally turned to a door, smiled at her, and pushed it open. The room he revealed was tall and windowed with several tables set about and many bookcases lining the walls. There was a clear view of the lake and even parts of the Forbidden Forest. It was altogether a breathtaking view.

"Wow," Hermione exclaimed, her voice breathy, "this is beautiful! How ever did you find this room?"

"Well, in my sixth year, I did a lot of exploring. Mostly trying to find a room in which I could be alone. You don't know what it was like being in Slytherin during the war, especially when your father is a Death Eater. Everyone is always badgering you for information. They're always there, like a pack of piranhas, grasping, nibbling, bothersome creatures. There are times when I think that I might have gone insane were it not for this room. It provided me with peace and quiet when I most needed it."

"I suppose I never thought of it that way. At any rate, it's a perfect room for our studying needs. It even has books!"

"I thought that you'd like it. The books in here aren't even in the library. They're mostly first editions of very rare books. Even last year one of the first things I thought of was how envious you would be that I got to read these books when you didn't get to. I thought about dangling it in front of you just to see you get upset when I told you that not all things could be learned in the library. It wasn't necessarily nice to pick on you all these years, but it was quite entertaining. You have the most interesting and unguarded reactions. I daresay you wouldn't last a day in Slytherin. You're too honest."

Hermione had a varying range of emotions at his small speech. Elation, at the idea of reading the rare books, irritation that Draco had read them first, further irritation when she found out he'd thought of dangling it in front of her, and a slight amusement at his memory of their previous relationship comprised of the desire to one up each other and finally the thoughtfulness of his evaluation of her reactions. He knew her better than she had initially thought he did.

"Well, I guess we should get down to studying, shouldn't we?" Hermione said. She began to move toward the table, but felt a hand restraining her. She was turned and pulled toward Draco roughly, but not so roughly that he hurt her. He pressed her against his chest and she was astonished to feel how muscular that chest was. His free hand reached for her face and tenderly brushed the strand of hair from out of her eyes. It gently trailed the side of her face and lifted her chin up. His eyes were smoldering as he surveyed her.

"Forgive me if I'm moving fast, but I've wanted to do this since the Yule Ball." He moved slowly, giving her time to pull away if she wanted to, but she couldn't have moved it the Dark Lord himself appeared and began to do a naked jig. His lips pressed against hers gently and her eyes fluttered closed. It was a sensation that she'd never felt before, the fumbling kisses from Viktor and Ron were nothing compared to this. Heat unfurled in her stomach and her arms wound their way around his neck. Draco made a noise that sounded like a low growl in the back of his throat and he pressed her closer to him and deepened the kiss. Hermione literally felt weak in the knees. The kiss would have continued if it weren't for the loud tapping on the window. The two broke apart, embarrassed and looked to the window where a large Eagle Owl tapped on the window impatiently. Draco's brow furrowed.

"That's my father's owl." He strode toward the window and opened it. He was shocked when it flew past him and dropped the letter to Hermione who instinctively picked it up and began to open it.

"Hermione, _don't_!" Draco shouted, but it was too late. A bright light erupted from the letter and Hermione was propelled backwards into the hard stone wall. She slid down it and settled in an eerily silent and unmoving pile of oversized robes.

"No." Draco hissed. He ran to her body, saw that she was still breathing and winced at the blood on the wall. "Damn him!" Draco roughly shouted. He lifted Hermione in his arms and kicked the door open, running into the hall and in the direction of the Hospital Wing.

A/N: So so so so sorry for the huge delay in updating. I'm a horrible person and deserve to be hung by my toes in the dungeons. Real life got in the way, but I have nothing to do for the rest of today and most of tomorrow so I should have another update soon. Don't worry, this is still a Hermione/Snape fic, but I want there to be some sense of drama in it. Besides, who wouldn't want two sexy Slytherins fighting over them?


	6. Has the World Gone Insane?

Disclaimer: I don't own it… damn.

Author's Note: This Chapter has been dedicated to **Neeps513** for the kind words and amazing ability to flood my inbox with reviews for almost every story I've ever written. Thanks for making me smile.

Chapter 6: Has the world gone insane?

Severus Snape had searched the entire library and couldn't find Hermione. He was becoming very anxious and was running up the stairs, having already searched the floor upon which the library was and the floor above it. He was about to search that floor when an echoing slam reverberated off the wall and a moment later a voice distinctly screamed 'Damn him'.

Once again trusting his instincts, he turned and ran back up the stairs to the level above, in time to see Draco kick a door open and emerge with Hermione Granger tucked in his arms. The boy began to run toward him and he had the feeling that Draco couldn't see him. Before he had the chance to collide with him, thus further injuring the young Ms. Granger, Professor Snape spoke.

"Mr. Malfoy, what have you done to Ms. Granger?"

He looked up at the sound of Professor Snape's curt voice and looked immensely relieved.

"Professor, I need your help. She opened a letter from my father and…gods, just look at her."

Severus literally felt his heart skip a beat and adrenaline coursed through his veins. "I'll take her to the Hospital Wing, you get Madam Pomfrey. She's undoubtedly still in the Great Hall."

"I want to take her, Professor, it's my fault."

"I'm stronger, but you're faster. I can get her to the hospital wing and settled before I could get to the Great Hall, just do as I say before I am forced to subtract five hundred points from my own house for further endangering an injured student!" Severus took Hermione from Draco's arms and began to walk very quickly to the hospital wing. He heard the thud of Draco's shoes on the floor as the boy ran as fast as he could in the expensive black suit and loafers. Once again the annoying little voice began speaking in the back of his mind, telling him that just because the boy was younger, he wasn't necessarily faster. _You know why you did it. You wanted to hold her, didn't you?_ Once again, he squashed the voice down angrily and concentrated on the little witch in his arms. She weighed almost nothing, he noted, with surprise, considering how much she ate at their midnight excursions, though he was sure she ate so much out of a nervous habit, though he couldn't say for sure since he never really watched her eat before. The paleness of her skin was worrisome. She didn't look good. There was a familiar feeling that caused his stomach to turn. He was terrified for the girl. What if they couldn't fix her?

He made it to the hospital wing very quickly and set her down on one of the beds, brushing the hair out her eyes softly. There was nothing to do but to wait for help. If he believed in any form of a god he might have prayed.

HGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSS

Draco Malfoy felt as though his lungs were about to burst and he berated himself for choosing the room so far away from the Great Hall. He finally reached the huge double doors and shoved through them desperately. Everyone looked over at him as he continued to run toward the Head Table. He could barely breathe and though he hated himself for it he took a moment before attempting to speak to breathe.

"Madam Pomfrey…Hospital Wing…Hermione needs help. My father…cursed her. My fault…all my fault. Please!" The woman obviously understood what was happening and hurried to the door. Draco tried to follow her but was stopped at the Gryffindor table.

"What the bloody hell did you do to her Malfoy?" Ron yelled at him as he stepped in front of Draco, effectively stopping him from following Madam Pomfrey.

The entire hall gasped in unison as Draco Malfoy punched Ron Weasley in the face with as much strength as he could muster. It was enough to send the boy to the ground in a dead faint. Draco began to run to the Hospital Wing, despite the fact that his lungs were burning in protest. Unbeknownst to him, Pansy watched him go in astonishment. Her eyes narrowed as she realized that things were going to be more difficult than she's previously thought.

HGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSS

Severus Snape was pacing when Madam Pomfrey bustled into the room and began performing diagnostic spells upon the girl. Draco burst through the door and stopped suddenly at the sight of Professor Snape standing with his arms behind his back.

"How is she?" He asked the older man.

"Your guess is as good as mine. Madam Pomfrey has only been here all of thirty seconds." Snape replied as sardonically as possible. Draco took this as an invitation to stand beside the older man and fidget. Professor Snape rolled his eyes and applied every bit of control he had to still his every movement. The headmaster swept into the room and began quietly questioning Madam Pomfrey.

He stepped toward the two boys after a brief discussion with the matronly woman and cleared his throat.

"Ms. Granger will be fine, thanks mostly to the fact that she is getting medical attention so soon after being attacked. I have to ask now, what happened?"

Draco stepped forward. "Well, sir, Hermione and I were going to do a bit of studying, we would have gone to the library, but I wanted to make sure that she had some breakfast today, so we went to a room I found last year for some quiet and privacy. We were…about to start studying and we heard a tap on the window, where I saw my father's owl. I went to the window to open it, and it dropped a letter to Hermione, who opened it before I could tell her not to do so. A bright light emanated from the envelope and she was thrown backward where she hit a wall. I immediately tried to help her and when I discovered she was not conscious, I picked her up and began to carry her toward the hospital. Luckily Professor Snape was in the hallway," with that, the headmaster's eyes found Severus' face and Professor Snape grimaced slightly, "and Professor Snape took her and told me to go and get Madam Pomfrey. He brought her to the hospital wing and I ran into the hall and alerted Madam Pomfrey."

"And the altercation with Mr. Weasley?"

Draco had the good grace to look abashed and Professor Snape wondered just what the boy had done. "I was distraught and Weasley got in my way as I tried to follow Madam Pomfrey. What I did obviously wasn't right, but you must admit, it was quite effective."

The headmaster couldn't quite stifle a small chuckle at that and even when he finally got himself under control his eyes still twinkled with merriment. "At any rate, Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Weasley's nose has been healed and it is up to Professor Snape to mete out your punishment. Severus, what do you think should be Mr. Malfoy's punishment for breaking Mr. Weasley's nose?"

"His own holiday." Professor Snape muttered, obviously loud enough for Draco to hear as the boy had a sudden coughing fit to cover his laughter. "Mr. Malfoy, I expect an essay on the uses of the Damiana Leaf." Draco's coughing fit immediately escalated upon hearing that his head of house wanted him to research a plant well known for heightening the sensitivity of certain parts of female anatomy. (A/N: Okay, I know, way OCC, but hey, I had to do it.)

The headmaster was either blissfully unaware of what the herb specifically did, or he was choosing to ignore it, as the man said nothing. He nodded his head, began humming 'It's Raining Men' and exited the hospital wing as though one of his students hadn't been curse by a former death eater. Professor Snape shook his head incredulously. Perhaps the man _was_ getting a bit old. Madam Pomfrey came bustling out from behind the curtains.

"Ms. Granger will be just fine, but she's going to need a day or two of rest in order to recuperate."

"Oh Merlin, she's going to be furious when she wakes up and finds out that she's even further behind in her mad studying schedule" Draco realized. He blanched suddenly. "I forgot her books. She'll crucio me for sure." With that the boy left the Hospital Wing in a near sprint.

Professor Snape watched Draco go with an amused glance. _Only someone as young as he is has the stamina for all that running._ Madam Pomfrey brushed past him and into her office, leaving him very much alone with Hermione. _Maybe I should go and sit by her, in case she wakes up. NO! I should just leave, nothing good can come of this._ Despite the fact he had decided to leave the room he found himself drawing closer to the hospital bed where Hermione slumbered. He saw his hand pull back the curtain, but it felt so disjointed that it was as though he were watching someone else do so. There she was, her hair fanned out upon the pillow her eyelashes dark against the milk and honey color of her skin. He was close enough to see the freckles on the bridge of her nose and he was struck with the sudden notion that she had probably been the most adorable toddler to ever walk the earth. He noted that he breathing was normal, fortunately. He'd been at the side of Lucius Malfoy during several raids. The man was capable of far worse than the curse that had struck the beautiful, young Ms. Granger.

He wanted to touch her, not in a sexual way of course. He was not some sick teacher hoping to abuse his power over a student. He just wanted to see if her skin was as devastatingly soft as it looked. One long, pale finger stretched toward her face and slowly lowered until his cold hand came into contact with her warm cheek. Her skin was softer by far than he thought was possible. The rest of his hand joined the finger on her face and he had to admit that her skin felt like warm satin against the callused skin that stretched thinly over his hand.

She stirred slightly and her face turned so her mouth was pressed against his hand. It was an innocent gesture from the sleeping woman, but the feeling of her mouth against his skin for the second before he ripped his hand away was anything but. He backed away from the bed and his back hit the wall. He was stunned to find he was breathing heavily and perspiring slightly. He shook his head at the telling reaction momentarily before running from the hospital wing as though the fire of hell was threatening to set his cloak ablaze.

HGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione was floating. It was not an unpleasant feeling, simply unfamiliar. She hadn't really taken to flying during their lessons in her first year, yet she was somehow soaring through the air. Her body stopped and fell to the ground, yet she wasn't hurt. **That** was unnerving. Before she could stand, someone pulled her to her feet and pulled her against his, yes definitely a man's, chest. She'd never felt safer. She stayed like that for several long minutes and thought she could have done so forever. It felt good to be held in such a way; as though she were cherished. A hand moved to her face and tilted her chin up. Her lips were met with another pair that started off soft and smooth and slowly began to morph. She opened her eyes to find that the man she was kissing was Draco. Slowly though, he nose became longer, and slightly misshapen, his hair turned black and fell in an inky curtain around his face. The face aged and the lips pressed against hers thinned slightly. As they did, the kiss deepened and Hermione realized she was snogging Professor Snape. Instead of feeling disgust she felt an intensity in her heart, mind and body. It was as though her essence was being poured into the kiss, and she felt the same from Professor Snape. To her astonishment, two silvery creatures, a lioness and her mate, stalked nearer them before turning into a silver mist that filled the room, swirling around them. When the mist cleared, Professor Snape pulled away momentarily to look her in the eyes.

"I love you, Mia." He twirled her and embraced her from behind. His arms wrapped firmly around her and she felt happy to her very core as she closed her eyes and prayed she would never wake from her dream.

"I love you too, Severus."

A/N: Awwwww. I love this dream! Too bad they're not already in love outside of the dream. Please review, they make me smile, and they make me feel guilty, which makes the updates come faster!


End file.
